


Little Boy, Dan

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DDLG, Fluff, Little, M/M, caregiver Phil, daddy - Freeform, dom!Phil, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan has started going into little space, Phil doesn’t understand what it is, so he researches it a bit.





	Little Boy, Dan

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually really difficult to write, even as someone who is a little. Like how tf do you people write this so flawlessly. I know there’s going to be some mistakes and stuff but I am learning. This is the first fic of 2018, and this is the year of improvement!
> 
> also psa this isn't proof read

Dan was acting weird lately, he was coming out of his room a lot less than normal, and outright ignoring Phil. It is hard for him to know what is going on with Dan, when he can’t talk to him without getting a door slammed in his face.

Dan wasn’t mad at Phil, he was just worried that if he let his small side slip that Phil would kick him out and never talk to him again.

It came to him a lot when he was bigger, that if Phil ever found out that he would possibly kick him out. Which, he knows that it is a stupid thought to think because Phil is the best thing that has happened to Dan, but he wanted to play it safe.

Today, he figured that he should go out and talk to Phil. Not about being little, but other things. They had videos to film, and lives to manage. If Dan locked himself in his room, he wouldn’t be able to film or manage life.

He knew that what he was doing was really risky. He fell into littlespace sometimes when he thought that it couldn’t happen. Like when he was on the phone with his friends, talking about taxes. Or when he was just having a normal conversation with someone about something stupid.

It happened a lot around Phil, which was hard for Dan to hide from him because of the fact that they lived together.

Dan has always had a crush on the older, but he never thought that he would be restraining himself from calling him daddy.

Something about Phil made him so much more dominant than Dan. Which a lot of the times made Dan melt. He was doing this to the younger one without even realising it.

He went into the lounge, to find Phil scrolling through social media, which was nothing new. He notices that Dan has left his room when he sits down beside of him.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you for the past few days.” Dan blurts out when he gets sat down. He really didn’t want to talk about it, but bringing it up like that is how it is going to start.

“It’s okay. Are you sick? Is something wrong?” Phil softly replies, with a worried look on his face. That was enough to send Dan into little space.

The fact that Phil cared enough about Dan to make sure that he is okay. Even though it was something that he didn’t want to talk about, it was something that was going to have to be talked about.

“Phil, I’m okay. It’s nothing to worry about.” Dan replied with a reassuring look.

Phil nodded at him, as to say okay. He put his laptop down and moved closer to Dan so that they could cuddle, something that they haven’t been able to do since Dan has been locked in his room. Also, something that they really enjoy doing.

Something new to Phil that Dan did was crawl into his lap. Sure, they had cuddled and stuff but, it was definantly new.

Phil went along with it and put his arms around Dan, pulling him closer to him. He never wanted the feeling to end.

He liked cuddling, no matter if it was platonic or not. It was something that he generally enjoyed, and missed when Dan wasn’t talking to him.

He loved the comfort of the boy, but what he didn’t know was that Dan was fully in little space now and wouldn’t try and hide it this time.

Dan got down from Phil’s lap and went to get his paci, something that he always had when he was in little space.

When he came back, he found Phil in the same place and climbed back onto his lap with the paci in his mouth.

Phil was confused, not only by the fact that he had a paci in his mouth, but also by the fact that he was sitting on his lap again.

“I want food, daddy.” Dan said needily.

Phil decided to go along with it, because he generally had no idea what was going on or why Dan was acting this way.

He got up and fixed Dan something to eat. While Dan was eating he decided that it was the perfect time to search what was going on.

Everything seemed to go together when he did. He found out that Dan is a little. He knew that there was a lot that was going to be talked about.

-

The next day, Dan realised that he let his little side slip on Phil. This was something that he wasn’t going to avoid talking about anymore, since it already slipped.

When he went into the lounge, he saw Phil in the same place as he was the day before. He decides that this is the time to talk about it.

“Hi, so what did you find out yesterday?” He curiously asked.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled, “Dan, it’s okay nothing is going to happen. You know you could’ve just told me about it, right?”

“I know, but I didn’t want you to freak out about it or something,” Dan sighed, “But if you don’t have a problem with it, I’m still calling you Daddy.” Dan smiled.

“That’s okay, bear.” Phil said smiling back at Dan.

Dan went over to Phil, moved his laptop, and sat on his lap with his paci.

“Thanks, Phil.”


End file.
